So Not Fair
by PopePrincess
Summary: A sequel to the much-admired So Not Quidditch. Finally!


Longest space between stories/chapters EVER lol.

Okay, so here we go; the sequel to So Not Quidditch for all my lovely gorgeous reviewers/ fans.

Harry was annoyed. No, he was pissed. No, he was _furious_. Draco had left him tied to the bed for hours while the blonde had finished making dinner. Then he'd un-gagged him and hand fed Harry while the Quidditch broom had continued making smaller, deeper thrusts inside of him. Draco, being the evil genius he was, had removed the cock ring eventually and Harry had come so hard and repeatedly that he'd passed out. In the week since then, Draco had woken up before and gone to sleep after Harry did.

Today they were going to visit the newlyweds, Hermione and Ron Weasley. And Harry would finally have his revenge. He cackled evilly inside his mind. He was going to claim he needed the bathroom, and get Draco to pull over at a service station. Then he'd ask Draco to come with him. A quick few spells later and Draco would be bound naked in a public cubicle where Harry would continue to fuck his brains out. What better revenge than making Draco his bitch in a public place where people would hear Draco screaming as he came on Harry's cock. Cue another evil cackle and lightning.

"You ready babe?" Draco asked as he entered the front hall carrying suitcases. He was wearing a sophisticated, flattering full-length coat and clothing like always. It made Harry so hot. He couldn't wait until they got to that service station.

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked. Draco lifted the suitcases in reply. And so they were off on their day long trip.

It was an hour or so later when Harry turned to Draco and said, "Are there any service or gas stations near here? I need to visit the little boy's room."

Draco shook his head. "Nope. There are none like that on our route. That's why I bought that extra gasoline canister."

"What?! But there has to be!"

"Nope. I can pull over when we reach the next patch of dense greenery if you want."

Harry sighed. "No, it's fine."

"Oh come on. It's not that bad. Here, I'll pull over up there."

Harry glared at the bushes Draco had pulled up beside. Did he even need to use the toilet? Oh well, if he didn't at least try then Draco'd be suspicious. He got out and wandered into the foliage.

When he returned, Draco was standing outside the car in a ….police uniform? Although truthfully he looked more like a stripper with those teensy shorts. Damn Draco had fine legs. Naturally fine, sparse hair meant his ridiculously long pale legs looked and felt smooth. Harry swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth, careful not to swallow his tongue.

"Is this your car sir?" Draco asked in a serious tone, poker faced.

"Draco, what are you…?"

"Sir if you don't cooperate I will be forced to restrain you and take you back to the station. It's come to my knowledge you may be carrying potentially explosive objects. Please put your hands on the car and spread your legs."

"………….." Harry looked at Draco, mouth forming an 'o'. In Draco's opinion his lips looked exactly the way they did when Harry had his lips wrapped his cock.

"Hurry up sir, we don't have all day."

When further gaping accomplished nothing, Harry stumbled up to the car and splayed his hands on the car's roof.

"Spread your legs sir," ordered Draco. Harry shivered as he complied obediently without even thinking about it. "I am going to have to frisk you," was all the warning Draco gave Harry before he was right behind him, feeling him up. He started at Harry's ankles, groping his way up to his ass. Then he went from Harry's neck to his hips. He grabbed Harry's semi in a tight grip. "What do we have here? This looks potentially explosive indeed." Harry gasped, rising onto his toes at the sudden forceful, intimate touch. Draco unzipped Harry's pants and pulled them along with his boxers down to the ground.

Harry blushed crimson as he stood on the side of the road, stripped half naked while his boyfriend 'frisked' him. Draco stood right up behind him, letting Harry fell his erection as the tell-tale bulge nestled between his bare ass cheeks.

"This feels dangerous indeed," Draco purred, stroking the brunette's erection. "I'm going to have to disarm it." He paused and continued in a whisper, "In the interest of public safety and all that." Harry snorted with laughter which turned into a moan when Draco started palming his balls with his other hand.

Harry rested his head on the car, feeling his body start to overheat as Draco worked him expertly, twisting his hand as he stroked up and down and occasionally pinching the head. He came, painting the car with lined of pearly come as Draco manhandled his balls, tugging them away from his body. Draco backed off, leaving Harry panting as he leant against the relatively cool car.

"Seeing as you *did* have explosive devices on your person I am now obligated to perform a full scale cavity search," Draco said matter-of-factly as he slipped latex gloves onto his hands.

'Where the hell had he been hiding those?' Harry thought as Draco let them snap slightly threatening against his own wrists.

"Spread your legs please sir." When Harry didn't immediately comply, Draco smacked him on the butt. "Now, sir!" Harry spread his legs even further, feeling wanton and sluttish doing such a thing in an open, public place. The feeling intensified when Draco thrust two of his finger's into Harry's quivering opening with no other prep apart from the thin covering of lube on the gloves.

"Oh Draco," moaned Harry. He was on his way to complete hardness despite coming only minutes before. But that's what Draco did to him.

"I can detect more devices of a suspicious nature. Right _here,_" Draco cooed, Pressing down on Harry's prostate with curved fingers.

Harry's reaction went something like: flail, gasp, spasm, groan, "Oh, DRACO!".

"Hmm, interesting. I'm going to have to employ the use of other techniques to investigate," Draco said as he unzipped. The short shorts he was wearing were too tight for underwear and the zip was specially made to allow the wearer to comfortably withdraw his (or her) cock without removing the shorts. This meant Draco had his cock in hand in seconds and was nudging it against Harry's loosened hole before Harry could even fully comprehend what was happening.

Harry grunted as something much bigger than fingers began shoving into him. Hands on his shoulders forced him down onto Draco's cock, forced him to take it all the way on a single thrust. He was left gasping and panting by the time Draco was balls deep inside of him.

"Take it," Draco ordered the squirming Harry. He'd missed this so bad. Since the incident with Harry's Firebolt they hadn't had sex, Draco fearing revenge. But oh, it was good. Harry had a way of squeezing internal muscles that he didn't think Harry was even aware of.

"Uh, Draco. It's too much," whimpered Harry.

Draco leant in close to whisper to Harry so his breath panted hot and moist over Harry's neck and ear, making him shiver. "You're my bitch, aren't you? And you're going to let me fuck you here in public because you know what you are; my dirty little slut."

Harry jerked as he came suddenly, squeezing Draco's dick extra tight and making him orgasm simultaneously.

After they'd cleaned up and put their clothing back on, they started driving again. Harry leant against the passenger's seat lethargically, drained from coming twice so close together. He watched the scenery whiz by. It was only when they passed the *second* service station that Harry straightened and glared at a smirking Draco.

When Draco turned to look at him, eyes glimmering with smug laughter Harry growled, "Oh it's on now."

The end

Leaving way for another sequel. Dun dun dun

Review and I will love you forever. Xoxo Thanks for reading.


End file.
